From Pinocchio to Henry
by Doll Girl
Summary: Archie has dreams of what happened during the curse and wonders if there might be some truth to Henry's stories.  If so and he's Jiminy Cricket and Marco was Gepetto then...who's Pinocchio?  May continue if there's enought interest in it.


The curse was coming and coming quickly. In a workroom in the tower Gepetto held his boy close and stroked his hair soothingly while Pinocchio trembled in fright. In his hands Pinocchio held Jiminy Cricket close to his heart.

Jiminy tried to comfort him as well but seeing the child so frightened broke his heart. He looked at Gepetto as the old man cradled him.

"J…Jiminy…?"

Jiminy gently touched the boy's cheek as tears formed. The Queen had said that they'd loose their happy ever afters…

That meant that there was a good chance Pinoccio wouldn't be going where ever he and Gepetto were. The Wicked Queen knew she was making everyone suffer.

Pinocchio…this precious wonderful child that had been created so lovingly by his father and who he and Gepetto had looked after and grew to love dearly was about to be torn away from them.

Gepetto kissed his son's forehead. "Be brave and know that no matter what I will always love you my little Pinocchio."

Pinocchio looked at him. "I love you too Papa."

"Pinoke….even though I may not be here with you don't stop listening to your conscience. Always…Always let your conscience be our guide…"

The boy nodded as he clung to both his father and his friend. "I…I will Jiminy…"

Jiminy looked at Gepetto. "Thank you…thank you for creating this child an giving my life meaning. No matter what happens…"

"I know Jiminy…I know…" Gepetto said quietly with a small smile. He held them both close as the darkness entered the room.

All that could be heard was Jiminy as he began whispering into Pinocchio's ear. "When you wish upon a star…"

The darkness enveloped the trio and everything went black.

Dr. Archie Hopper shot up with a gasp! Once he was able to get his breath back he looked at the clock on his bedside table.

12:45 AM

Great it was going to be another one of THOSE nights. Ever since Emma Swann came to town the dreams had been getting more detailed. It was always the same but more clear and detailed each night.

The therapist shook his head and got out of bed before going to the kitchen and making some tea.

Maybe he needed a vacation…yes that was it but he couldn't leave Storybrooke…he'd tried once only for Marco to get sick so he turned around and sped as fast as he could to tend to him.

Archie sighed as he thought about the dream. In their sessions Henry said that he was Jiminy Cricket…and that Marco was Gepetto but that was absurd. If so then where was Pinocchio? He imagined the character being in Henry's class or something but the boy had denied it.

Archie was beginning to wonder if there might be something to this so called curse. What if he WAS Jiminy Cricket and what if the dreams were actual memories?

He shook his head but blinked when he felt something wet on his face. Again after the dream he found himself in tears…as if he was feeling the same sadness and despair as the Cricket in his dream.

Maybe if he just let them come for a change instead of fighting it he wouldn't be troubled by it anymore.

Archie shut his eyes and instantly saw that same curly haired puppet turned real boy. Images flashed through his head of the boy's laughter… of racing the child home….of them al lmoving to Snow White's castle and chuckling at the wonder on his face…

Where was this grief coming from? Why was he so heartbroken all of a sudden?

He sobbed for several minutes alone in his apartment. When he finally calmed down he shook his head. "Henry's getting to me…"

For a brief second Archie let himself believe Henry…believe that they were all under a wicked curse. If he was Jiminy Cricket…if Marco was Gepetto…then whatever did happen to Pinocchio? He would be in Storybrooke wouldn't he?

His breath hitched at a terrible thought! What if…what if Stromboli was here and had him? What if he wound up back on Pleasure Island and was turned back into a donkey?

He had to know…for some reason he simply HAD to know what became of the one that Henry would think of was Pinocchio!

He nodded eyes narrowed in determination. Jiminy Cricket never gave up on Pinocchio…and Archie Hopper would never give up on Henry!

Whether or not they touched on Pinocchio in the sessions…whether or not he ever found out about Pinocchio's whereabouts or who he was…he still had Henry…and right now Henry was his wishing star…his hope…

His very own personal Pinocchio.


End file.
